Link
Link serves as the main protaganist in the ZeldaKingdomHearts series. Like in his original series, he usually ends up becoming the hero of the land. In Dark Dreams, ''he finds Sora, Donald and Goofy in the field and takes them to his camp. He also becomes very great friends with them as well. In ''Emerald Sword, ''he starts to search for his lost friends, yet, he makes new friends to find his old friends, but never finds them in ''Emerald Sword. ''In the third installment, ''Destiny's Return, he will serve as a recruited soldier in Hyrule Castle, and most likely becoming a hero at the end. His weapons consult of a sword and shield. Most of his moves are based off of the moves from Twilight Princess, ''such as Shield Bash, Back Slice, Helm Splitter, Jump Strike, and Great Spin. He also consults a move Hurricane Spin, which is a hidden move he could learn in ''Wind Waker. ''And also consists of the move Sword Beam, which is an original sword technique from ''A Link to the Past, Majora's Mask(with Fierce Deity Link only), Four Swords(anniversary edition as well), Four Sword Adventures, Minish Cap, Spirit Tracks, ''and ''Skyward Sword. ''And unlike in most games, he does not need full health to use it in the ''ZeldaKingdomHearts ''series, since it is a move he can normally use if he has enough SP/MP. Then his last move, Ultima Spin, is strongest move he can learn in ''Dark Dreams. ''In ''Emerald Sword, ''he learns the move Skyward Strike, which consults of the skyward charge in ''Skyward Sword, ''at level 81. It is a stronger move than Ultima Spin, but he does not learn it until he reaches a very high level, which will take a lot of training to aquire. Also as an opptional boss in ''Emerald Sword, ''has a similar ressemblence to Link's artwork from ''Skyward Sword. ''And coming to addtion, there will be a prequel to ''Dark Dreams ''called ''Hero's Return, ''which will take place as a decendant of Link saving Hyrule. This game will probably be made before ''Destiny's Retrun, ''but probably not. Appearances Other Appearances ''Powerpuff Girls Link made a cameo appearance in the Cartoon Network Show, the Powerpuff Girls, ''in the episode where the Mayor plays the ''Legend of Zelda. ''MAD'' Link has also made a few appearances in the comedy show, MAD, ''a show that makes a parody of random movies, tv shows, video games, etc. ''Wreck-It-Ralph The Deku form of Link made a cameo appearance in the Disney film, Wreck-It-Ralph, ''at the part where Ralph offers a cherry to the unplugged video game characters, he was minorly shown behind Ralph. Also, Link was shown in the very background of a picture before the realese of the film. ''The Amazing World of Gumball In the episode of The Amazing World of Gumball, ''"The Flakers", Link is minorly shown in the video game that Darwin and Anias play at one point of the episode. Also, there is a photo of him on the wiki website. See it here: http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/File:ToonLink.jpg Base Stats *'Max HP :' ||||| *'Max MP : |||||''' *'Strength : |||||' *'Dexterity: |||||' *'Speed : |||||' *'Magic : |||||' Gallery Twilighplink.jpg|Hero's Return and Destiny's Return Battler Sprite. sp link.JPG|Dark Dreams and Emerald Sword Battler Sprite. zldas.JPG|Link(at the bottom left of the screen) from The Amazing World of Gumball. Link(Wreck-It-Ralph).JPG|Link and Deku Link in an early picture of the Disney film Wreck-It-Ralph Deku Link(Wreck-It-Ralph).JPG|Deku Link minorly shown behind Ralph in Wreck-It-Ralph. toonlink.png|Fan made photo of Toon Link on The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki Site. Linksupersmashbros3dswiiu.JPG|Link in the upcoming Super Smash Bros toonlinksupersmashbros3dswiiu.JPG|Toon Link in the upcoming Super Smash Bros Trivia *Unlike in the originally Legend of Zelda ''series, Link doesn't actually talk, but in the ''ZeldaKingdomHearts ''series, he does talk. *Him and Sora are the only characters in the ''ZeldaKingdomHearts ''series that made a cameo appearance in the Disney film, ''Wreck-It-Ralph. *He somehow acts a little bit like Sora, that he has his friends for his strength. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda: Dark Dreams Category:Legend of Zelda: Emerald Sword Category:Legend of Zelda: Destiny's Return Category:Legend of Zelda: Hero's Return